Fotografia
by Yami RosenkreuZ
Summary: Los recuerdos mas preciados para uno quedan impregnados en un trozo de papel que para muchos no es de importancia pero alguien que anhela recordar aquellos preciados momentos es lo mas importante...*Kanda x Allen* -One-shot-


**FOTOGRAFIA **

**POR**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Bueno!!...aquí les traigo un one-short de DGM xD me pareció cutie la historia que se formo en mi cabecita así que espero que sea de su agrado n.n… y de ultimo la historia es AU…

Kanda x Allen…

**Disclaimer: **DGM y ninguno de sus personajes son de mi propiedad por desgracia mía y suerte de muchos xDDD…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Era un mañana tranquila en la Orden negra, parecía que estos últimos días el conde y la familia Noah se habían tomado vacaciones por que lo único que se encontraban los exorcistas y buscadores al ir por una inocencia eran esos Akumas de nivel 1…lo cual les facilitaba el trabajo y evitaban tantas bajas en sus hombres, En ese preciso instante el chico conocido como "El destructor de Tiempo" había decidió dar una vuelta por la ciudad ya que necesitaba algo de aire fresco tanta acusación de colaborar con el "Catorceavo" ya lo tenía loco…Allen suspiro derrotado, el solo había seguido las ordenes de su maestro nada mas…

-"No volverle hacer caso aunque me cargue con mas deudas"- se dijo así mismo revolcándose los cabellos ya saliendo de la orden para llegar a la ciudad más relajado y mirar con detenimiento las vitrinas de las tiendas, las cuales se encontraban llenas, tanto como hombres y mujeres comprando sin remordimientos cualquier cosa que mas delante de los iba a servir para nada…

Mientras seguía observando para todos lados se había topado con un pequeño parque que estaba con unos cuantos niños haciendo muñecos de nieve y luego salir corriendo felices donde sus padres, Allen sonrió inconscientemente…se había acordado cuando perdía el noción del tiempo haciendo esos muñecos y Mana con una gran sonrisa lo iba a buscar…que buenos tiempos…aunque ahora también tenía una familia y al igual que Mana ninguno tenía parentesco sanguíneo…

Allen se acordó de una vez con Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee y un escapado Komui hicieron una guerra de bolas de nieve, la mayoría fueron directamente a la cara del Chino que tomo de escudo a Lenalee llorando que lo protegiera de esos tres demonios, Lavi atacaba a Kanda y este le contestaba mostrándole el filo de Mugen, pero Allen se había puesto hacer un muñeco de nieve siendo observado por sus amigos que lo bombardearon con la nieve…

Se le escapo una risita a Allen por como lo había dejando lleno de nieve, como si fuera un muñeco mas…

El niño de cabellos blancos seguía dando su pequeño paseo por la ciudad intentando caminar entre la multitud, aunque era un poco difícil uno que otro empujón se había ganado y también tropiezos yéndose de cara a la nieve, aun se sacudía las ropas cuando decidió sentarse en una banca para alejarse de la tumultuosa actividad de la ciudad…

Miro al frente y como el cielo estaba grisáceo avisando pronto otra tormenta de nieve, así que debía apresurarse a llegar a la orden antes de que la misma nieve fuera un problema para el…pero antes si quiera de decidirse colocarse de pies miro a lo lejos un señor ya de avanzada edad con lo que parecía ser una cámara y frente a él una hermosa mujer siendo abrazada aparentemente por su esposo y cargado por los dos un niño de por ahí unos 12 años que podía deducir que era su hijo…

_Una foto familiar…._

Qué lindo…era eso tomarse fotos con la familia y dejar en la memoria, en el tiempo unos recuerdos tan hermosos para no olvidar que hiciste en esa época…

El nunca se tomo una foto con Mana, cuanto hubiera querido hacerlo y grabar esos buenos momentos que paso junto a su Padre adoptivo, ya que aunque recordaba casi todo perfectamente a veces recordar la cara de Mana se le dificultaba la veía algo borrosa y eso le entristecía…ya que lo menos que quería olvidar era el bondadoso rostro del único que lo quiso tal cual era…

Allen seguía viendo la feliz pareja, que parecía muy contenta con la sesión de fotos que se habían tomado diciendo cosas como colocarlas en el álbum para cuando se hayan olvidado de este momento sacarlo y mirarlo y reír entre sí por recordar…

Alzo sus manos al cielo para recibir los pequeños copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer del cielo haciendo que muchas personas buscaran un lugar donde cubrirse mientras que los niños corrían muy animados para atrapar los copos en sus manitas…Allen tenía una expresión de paz mientras seguía recibiendo la blanca nieve en sus manos cuando escucho que alguien se colocaba detrás de la banca donde estaba sentado…

-"Tsk condenado moyashi"-dijo una voz fría con algo de irritación mirando detenidamente a Allen, el cual se volteo a mirarle con una sonrisa-"Por qué sonríes?"- pregunto sentándose al lado de él y cerrar los ojos…

-"Estaba recordando buenos tiempos"- dijo el pequeño exorcista recostándose en el hombro de Kanda, el cual solamente suspiro-"Por que estas por aquí?"-pregunto mirando a los -ya abiertos- ojos azules del japonés…

-"Me mandaron a buscarte"- dijo tranquilamente mirando al frente y también observar la joven pareja que no parecía importarle la nieve que había comenzado a caer…-"Ya se preocuparon al no verte a la hora de cenar"- comento mirando al peli blanco aun en su hombro…

-"Kanda…"- lo llamo suavemente ganando otra vez la atención del japonés que no parecía-para nada- irritado por la llamada del niño…

-"Que sucede moyashi?"- pregunto Kanda sintiendo como este se organizaba y lo miraba con reproche…

-"Me llamo Allen!!...y pus si quieres nos podemos tomar una foto"- dijo Allen con un leve rubor en la mejillas señalando al señor con la cámara, el cual se despedía de la pareja que le había tomado la fotografía, Kanda miro al frente para luego ver a Allen como preguntándose…_para qué?__...-"_Porque quiero recordar estos momentos de nosotros juntos"- comento alzándose de la banca y extenderle la mano al samurái…

Kanda esbozo una pequeña sonrisa casi inaudible pero en si una sonrisa, tomando la mano del chibi que sonrió ampliamente por la respuesta positiva del samurái…

Allen muy feliz se acerco al señor para pedirle que les tomara una foto…un lindo recuerdo para la prosperidad, y así fue ambos exorcistas se pararon frente al fotógrafo y Allen tomando de la mano a Kanda que ciertamente le costaba demostrar tales cosas de pareja tan abiertamente y más si no estaban en la orden que nadie se atrevía a mirarlo por que se ganaba un puesto para ser decapitado por mugen, Allen dijo "_whisky" _ mientras Kanda acerco mas el cuerpo del niño para la foto que se sonrojo levemente…

Kanda estaba pagándole al fotógrafo mientras que Allen observaba muy animado la foto, la primera que se tomaba y mas con la persona que amaba…sonrió levemente y acerco la foto a su pecho…

-"Pareces una niña haciendo eso"- dijo burlonamente Kanda el cual regresaba a donde Allen, que se enojo por tal comentario…

-"Como que una niña?! Te pasas Yuu!!"- dijo Allen sacándole la lengua al japonés y salir corriendo al ver como poco a poco sacaba a Mugen-"Vamos a la orden!!!"- el grito a lo lejos aun con una gran sonrisa…

-"Vas a ver enano!!!"- vocifero con varias venas en su sien caminando con una aura maligna a su alrededor asustando a aquellos que pasaban por su lado…y adelante un todo sonrisas Allen ignorando el demonio de Kanda…

Al llegar a la orden fueron recibidos por una amable y con una gran sonrisa Lenalee y un muy animado Lavi que se le tiro en brazos a Allen que casi pierde el equilibrio por el abrazo tan efusivo del pelirrojo…

-"Allen-chan!!! Me tenias muuuy preocupado!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-lloriqueaba Lavi aun teniendo en brazos a Allen siendo observados por Lenalee con una gran gota y Kanda con Mugen desenfundada y acercarla por la espalda del conejo y donde se ubicaba su corazón…

-"S-u-e-l-t-a-l-o"- ordeno Kanda de una manera no muy delicada aun con su demonio atrás, Lavi volteo a verlo y le dio la pálida al pobrecito pelirrojo al ver que no viviría más así que con un brinco soltó a Allen y se escondió detrás de la joven China…

-"Lenalee!! Sálvame de ese monstruo!!! TT0TT"- lloro Lavi aun ocultándose de Kanda que suspiro irritado y dejar a esos tres atrás para que no lo molestaran, Allen se acerco a sus dos amigos tranquilamente…

-"Donde estabas Allen?"-pregunto algo preocupada Lenalee mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras que Lavi dejaba su escondite y se paraba frente al chibi exorcista…

-"Quise dar una pequeña vuelta para despejar mi mente"- coloco una sonrisa que fue contestada por Lavi y Lenalee-"Perdón por preocuparlos"- se disculpo siguiéndolos hacia la sala donde se encontraban casi todos tomándose un merecido descanso…de qué?...quien sabe…tal vez uno de los experimentos de Komui que pensaba revivir a Komurin…(XD)…

-"Oh Allen-kun!! Apareciste!!"- grito animado Komui acercándose a los tres jóvenes que lo miraban con una gran gota…

-"Perdón por preocuparte Komui-san"-este negó y se hizo entre Lavi y Allen muy orgulloso-"Que sucede?"- pregunto con algo de miedo…

-"Esto me da mala espina"- dijo Lavi viendo una mano de Komui en su hombro derecho…, el Chino saco una cámara haciendo que los tres exorcistas lo miraran…

-"Komui-san eso ya lo inventaron y esta patentado"- dijo Allen con una gota en la cabeza, al igual que Lavi…

-"Nooooo!! Eso no! xD…lo que quiero decir es que nos tomemos una foto!!"- dijo animado Komui sacándose una fotografía con los dos exorcistas que tenía a su lado-"Lenaleeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! Tomémonos una también juntooos!!"- salió donde se encontraba la joven China y ver a su nii-san lleno de corazones por la idea que se le vino…

-"De acuerdo hermano"- sonrió esta ante la petición de su hermano que le dio la cámara a Reever para que se la tomaran, Allen se sentó para observar a todos los de la sección científica con algunos exorcistas y buscadores tomándose fotos mientras seguía tan distraído en recorrer con la mirada el salón no se dio cuenta que Kanda se había sentado a su lado…

-"Que tanto ves Moyashi?"- pregunto este tranquilamente viendo como Allen daba un pequeño brinco del susto para luego poner su mano normal sobre su pecho para poder tranquilizarse…

-"Todos se están tomando fotos también"- dijo Allen aun observando a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas para sacar la foto que se había tomado hace poco con el japonés y luego volverla a guardar y tomar de la mano a Kanda para que fuera con él donde se encontraba Lavi y Lenalee…

-"Que quieres?"- pregunto mal geniado siendo arrastrado por Allen, que comenzó a hablar con el pelirrojo y la chica sobre tomarse los cuatro una foto, estos asintieron animados al igual que el peliblanco pidiéndole el favor a Komui que se las tomara pero este hizo berrinche por que también quería estar ahí así que Reever hizo de fotógrafo nuevamente ya que le había dado pena ajena la actitud del Chino…

Komui estaba al lado de Lenalee abrazándola muy amorosamente y a la izquierda de estos dos se encontraba un conejo todo sonrisas con un brazo sobre los hombros de Allen que sudaba frio por que sentía la aura maligna de Kanda, pero se relajo al ver la tierna sonrisa del moyashi…

-"Digan Whisky!!!"- dijo Reever muy animado observando cómo los cinco se organizaban y decían _whisky_exceptuando-lógicamente- un serio Kanda que había librado al exorcista chibi del abrazo del conejo pelirrojo…

..:::…::::…

Allen estaba sentado en su cama con solo una camisa encima mientras veía a su Koibito descansar a su lado profundamente, este sonrió para luego mirar su escritorio y ver la foto que se acababa de tomar con sus amigos en un portarretratos y al lado la que se tomo solo con Kanda…

Dos preciados recuerdos…que nunca olvidara y saber que tiene personas con quien seguir adelante y tomarse muchas fotos, cada uno con su cualidad que lo hacía especial y única…los quería tanto que no se podía hacer la idea que alguna vez todo terminara…

Escucho como en sueños Kanda se quejaba…haciéndolo sonreír así que decidió también irse al país de los sueños donde Morfeo pero antes le dio un pequeño beso en la frente al japonés para acurrucarse a su lado muy feliz de tener por fin una fotografía familiar…

**FIN**

Tadaaa!!! Que les pareció!! n.n espero que haya sido de su agrado ya que creo que no me salió bien la historia…ni tierna ya que eso casi no es lo vio…u.u así que me podrían dejar reviews!! Onegai °w° eso hace feliz a cualquier escritora especialmente a mi n.n…así ke cualquier cosa que me quieran decir me lo dejan en un RR y pus sin más me despido…y cuídense!!! XD…

Ja ne Minna!!!! n.n

**This Will Never End****…**

**Puedes Odiarme...humillarme...burlarte de mi...pero nunca me arrodillare ante ti ni ante los de tu especie...**


End file.
